


Dear Becky

by thehomelandr



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehomelandr/pseuds/thehomelandr
Summary: Set before the events of season 1. The Christmas party at Vought that would change the lives of so many. Becca Butcher and her husband, Billy, find themselves at the Vought Christmas party and encounter none other than the powerful Homelander.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Becca Butcher/The Homelander | John
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Christmas Party

A Christmas party just after she had received the news about a big promotion put Becca in the mood to celebrate and all day she was practically buzzing with energy, racing through tasks with a new thrill as the news was announced to her colleagues. Senior Director of Digital Marketing. It was feeling like a dream. Handling Voughts twitter contributed a lot for her promotion but she thought it was the way she worked with the Supes, but not meeting them, and different teams within the corporate side of Vought that proved successful. Billy never understood her work and never asked about it, but she never asked much about his. A lot of the time work provided a much-needed escape from the more strained moments of their marriage and some of the more passive aggressive arguments they got into over his drinking. She tried to go easy on him. The drinking had slowed but work was becoming more and more present in her personal life. It was one of the reasons she wanted to go to the concert with Billy rather than Rachel, but he did not seem too into it. It was hard enough getting him to agree to come to the work Christmas party. _Just an hour,_ she promised him with pleading eyes, and he agreed. Becca wanted to show him all her work, she was proud of it and wanted him to see it before they went away on their Christmas vacation- something she had Vought agree to as part of her promotion. It was not an extravagant trip, just a weekend in Miami that they both seemed excited for. It would be nice, she thought, to have some time away from work and just be with each other. He would complain about the heat and she would complain about the humidity, but she was excited to go. It had been a few months since Lenny had died and with the loss of his brother, Becca had noticed Billy had become angrier, drinking more than usual. Not enough to worry her but enough to take notice. The party would be full of temptations, but she wanted him to come, to spend time together and maybe even get a Christmas photo together so she could frame it in their house. She had always loved taking their photos and framing them or putting them into albums, a habit learned from her own mother. “Your mom called,” she said to him as he stepped out of the shower. There was just a quick noise of acknowledgement as Billy registered what she was saying. “Just the usual stuff, she wants you to know she’s doing fine. I invited her to come here for the Holidays, but she was saying something about not liking the flight again. Do You think we should visit her after we come back?”

Billy was thinking about it. They saw her family all the time and there was part of her that felt guilty since his mom was all the way in England. “Yeah, ‘suppose we could if ‘ya can get it off work. I’m owed time an’ it’d be nice to be back in London for a few days. Mum’ll be wantin’ to see ‘ya. It’s been ages since we went over there.” Lennys funeral had been the last time they went, and he had stayed behind for a few weeks after to make sure she was okay. “What time we gotta be at your place?” The sooner they got there, the sooner they could leave.

“It doesn’t start for another hour, but I’ll head out around that time.” Getting there too early would not set the right impression.

“You reckon any of the capes will be there?” He was not really interested in them, his words said more to generate conversation away from his mum and back to Becca’s work. She had seemed to be excited about it and he wanted to make her happy after all she had done for his mum and for him.

Becca hummed a little as she played around with how to style her hair in the vanity. “I’ve no idea. I think so. All the senior staff will be there and Mr Edgar so I think they might. Maybe not the big ones. Probably The Deep, he is always at the PR stuff and Vought seem to parade him around. Maybe Maeve? She likes a drink and doubt she’d pass up the open bar.” Billy laughed and nodded. Becca liked hearing that.

By the time they had got to the party it was in full swing. Becca had to do some rounds and tasked Billy to get her a drink while she quickly did some introductions. A few hours later, he spotted Becca talking to another employee and saw how easily she navigated what looked to be a boring conversation with a convincing interest that she gave a toss. Billy knew she probably did. One of the things he loved about her was how much she cared and gave people a chance. “Oi, gorgeous,” he said as the woman left. “Vodka soda, hold the soda.” Handing her the drink, clutched his own. One of many drinks of the night already. “Drinks are free, but the food’s bloody awful. Ahi tartare, for fuck’s sakes.” They had not been at the party for too long, but Becca had noticed he had been to the bar and back a few times in the short hours they had been there.

“Okay,” she said smiling. “Just let me shake a few more hands, and then we’ll be out of here—” she saw him practically guzzle the pint of beer and stopped what she was saying. “Whoa! Easy tiger. I want you on your “A” game.” Gently, her hand touched his that held the beer and he moved it down from his lips.

Billy looked her, his words seductive and teasing. “A game?” he asked and as she made a noise of approval, he leaned in to kiss her. Becca was glad for it, moving instantly into the kiss only for her attention to be stolen by the sound of her name on a more than familiar voice.

“Becca. New senior director of digital marketing.” Her attention instantly broke away from Billy as she saw The Homelander walking towards her. In a starstruck trace, she could not take her eyes from him. Of course, she had seen him all over Vought but never in person and she could not believe how much stronger and handsome he looked compared to all the marketing stuff.

Normally she was refined and well-spoken in work but around him she was stumbling over her words. “Uh, yeah. How did you know?” It was already feeling as if it were just the two of them in the room.

Playfully, he replied. “I have my sources.” Becca looked at him confused but with that same amount of wonder. “And your name tag.” Was he flirting? She did not believe that but allowed herself to think it only for a second and was flattered for that fleeting second.

“Yes, that too.” Becca laughed a little. Not awkward but she could feel the blush spreading across her face a little. Then she snapped back and realised where she was, who she was with and the setting. “This is my husband, Billy.” A few more pleasantries and she was in awe and disbelief. He wanted her of all people to take over the rest of his social media. It would be _huge_ for her career and open a lot of doors for her at Vought. At a company like that, it would make her opportunities limitless.

When Homelander left for Maeve, Becca’s attention went back to Billy. He had been supportive all night, but she was enamoured. “Can we go?” Billy asked after some time had passed. He was not being unsupportive. It was the opposite. He had been encouraging all night and Becca was so proud of him and all he had done.

“Sure. You get a cab and I’ll go and grab my coat and meet you there.” Giving him a quick kiss, Becca separated from him and moved through the crowd to get to her coat.

On her way, she bumped into Homelander. It was an accident and she was embarrassed the instant it happened. Unable to say anything for a good moment or two, her face reddened, and she cursed herself under her breath. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you, I was just trying to grab my coat and head down to the cab.”

There was something in his eye. Not quite a sparkle but she thought there was something there. “Don’t worry about it. In fact, let me help you.” It did not even take him a second, but he got her coat and was walking Becca to the elevator. “So, when shall we schedule a meeting for you to take over my accounts?” he arm was leaning up against the door as the elevator crawled up to their floor. “I wouldn’t want anyone else on it.”

Of course, she was flattered. This was _The Homelander,_ a God-like superhero and was the most revered hero in the world. Becca could not even believe that he was talking to her, let alone wanting her to take over his accounts. “Why me? Not that I am ungrateful, but I have not even had my first day in my promotion. Wouldn’t you want someone with more experience with the Seven?” It seemed the most natural way to go for someone like him. She was not nothing in Vought but she knew that was not someone high up or known as some of the others. That was changing, she knew her new position would give her more of a status within the workforce.

Homelander looked her up and down. “Why not you? Come with me,” he said and didn’t hesitate and started walking to a room with nobody in it. Just as he did, the elevator dinged and opened. She knew Billy would be waiting but this was an opportunity and person she could not turn away. After a second, she disregarded the elevator and followed The Homelander but as she walked, she text Billy that she had been pulled away by someone at work and would meet him at home. This is just for work, she thought as she closed the door behind her.

Although the inside of the room was normal and looked like almost every other office, she thought that there was an electricity in it. Becca knew that was nothing to do with the room and more to do with the people inside it. Only herself and Homelander. “Was there something here you wanted to show me?” she asked as she stepped closer to him, not believing she was in a room with him or saying the words she did. There was a look on his face as she moved a few little steps forward, closer to him and further away from the door. “Something away from our significant others…” she mumbled the words under her breath unintentionally but knew of his abilities. Even if she did not know of his abilities, the look on his face showed that he heard her words which only made her heart rate increase. “I can’t be long,” she mumbled out of nervousness, “I’ve got a flight tomorrow with my _husband_ , we’re going on a trip and airports can be a pain and- “

Snapping her out of her ramblings, Homelander cut her off by immediately placing his lips against hers, almost crashing into her. For a split second, it caught her off guard and she was tempted to push him away but something inside her would not let her as she found herself enjoying him and his taste. Through her dress she could feel his suit almost rubbing against her skin, glad that she was going for the loose fit dress rather than the tighter one she almost picked earlier. It felt good to have him pressed against her even if she was finding it hard to say to herself. Feeling his gloved hands on her shoulders and trail down the cleavage of her halter dress, she let out a little moan despite trying to stifle it. Tongues darting in and out of each other’s mouths, Becca felt his hand squeeze her breast while his thumb and forefinger squeezed at her nipple, hardening them instantly. It had been a long time since she had been touched in this way and she was not wanting it to end. Almost in a daze, Becca felt the straps of her dress fall, exposing her breasts as the dress fell to down but not off. Feeling the breeze on her breasts, Becca broke away from Homelanders lips but he only took a second to look at her as his head moved closer to her nipple. With his hands on her hips, she felt his breath against her hard nipples blowing on them that was instantaneously replaced by a quick peck on her areola. His tongue danced around the area and her hands moved to his hair, moving him closer to her as she bit her lip. His tongue circled around the nipple as his teeth tentatively grazed over it before his lips wrapped around her and he began to such. Softly at first, while still lapping her up with his tongue. Her leg wrapped around him as one of her hands freed themselves from his blonde hair and grabbed his ass all the while pressing him closer to her as she felt herself become wetter and wetter the harder his sucks became. Closing her eyes and moving her head back, Becca could only enjoy it for a few minutes that seemed to last an eternity when the two of them stopped at the sound of the door opening. Jumping away from Homelander, Becca turned away from the intruder as she fixed her dress, scared to look in the direction of the door. “You’re a fucking pervert, Translucent,” Homelander growled as Becca quickly fixed her appearance. The moment had passed and it seemed whatever she under had broken and sense came back to her as well as a deep panging of guilt mixed with the residual pleasure of the moment before. Mumbling that she had to go, Becca kept her head down as she hastily exited the room and went straight to the elevator, avoiding the buzzing of her phone with what she assumed would be a text from Billy. As the elevator doors closed, Becca looked up and saw Homelander step out of the room and notice her. Darting her eyes down, she was glad that the doors closed and she was heading home to her husband.


	2. Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca and Billy go on vacation.

Miami weather was nice and cool throughout the day in December, not too hot which Becca liked and not much humidity which Billy preferred. Ever since the Christmas party, Becca had been quieter than normal after what happened with Homelander but she was able to maintain her composure and act that everything was okay as she knew it had not gone too far but it had been dangerously close. The vacation days she had already booked for after the party had been a good move and a blessing so she could clear her head and refocus on Billy, her life, and her marriage. The flight had been okay. Becca was a nervous flyer and was not looking forward to almost three hours on a plane. It was not as bad as flying to London and back but the sensation of the take off was always scary to her. When the plane moved to take off, Billy reacted instantly and took her hand. A little gesture but it meant a lot to her knowing that he was there and knew how he felt without her having to say a single word. As comforting as it was, the guilt started to ebb itself away. He had been drinking but she told herself not to worry, they where on vacation and this one trip would not do them any harm. 

The day of their first arrival, she wasted no time. The second the suitcases where through the door, she practically jumped on Billy and within a few moments, they where entwined with each other on the bed and feeling the Miami air on their skins. In that moment, she forgot. Night came in and they where still having sex and getting lost in each other. For the longest time she was lost in him but that broke when she saw something from the corner of her eye. It was him. Homelander. At first, she thought it was in her mind but as she felt herself come, she saw a look his eyes. Was it lust? Jealously? Becca was not sure but she was not even sure if what she was seeing was real which just made it easier to push Homelander out of her mind. 

They must have fallen asleep but Becca stirred awake in the night or early morning air and saw a note from Billy on the pillow next to her saying he had gone for a pint. He wanted his drink but she wanted something else. Leaning her head back against the pillow, Becca’s hand drifted lower. Two fingers touch just above the clit, pressing down for just a moment. Lubricating her fingers with her own juices, the fingers rubbed small circles against herself, trying not to go too fast or cum just yet. Eyes where closed and although her dark-haired husband should have been the image in her head, it was not of him but of a tall blonde man that she had came close to letting things go too far. There was no guilt, only that feeling of wanting more from the fantasy she was giving herself even though her mind was drifting deeper and deeper into focusing on his face and blue eyes. Biting down a moan, Becca arched her back in pleasure as she could feel herself giving in more and more to the fantasy and ignoring the man next to her for the one in her head. A slight moan escaped her bitten lip followed by the feeling of a hand running along the inside of her thigh, smoothing up and down for a moment before coming back up and slowly dragging three fingers over her core and lightly brushing against her clit. Instinctively, her hips jerked ward him wanting more contact. Almost craving it. A circle ran around her sensitive nub as her back arched off the bed with another moan. Her eyes opened and saw that the fantasy she had dreamed up was real. It was him with his finger round her, The Homelander. 

“How does that feel?” he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her inner thigh. Becca did not answer with words and instead reached for him. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and moved them deeper into her, encouraging him to go on. Rubbing and making circles around her clit, his movement where faster as she cried out in pleasure. Next thing she knew, she had opened her thighs wider and moved his head down with her free hand. In no time he was sucking her while one of his hands paid all attention to her breasts. Trying as hard as she could to keep it at bay, an explosion rocked through her as she cried out his name. A large part of her wanted to believe that it was fantasy but nothing had made her feel like that. Looking up at his blue eyes staring down at her, both breathless, she knew she could not hide away from what they had done or that she did not want it to stop. 

“Don’t leave,” she whispered as he moved away and she moved to the end of the bed to wrap her arms around him and pull him down with her in a kiss. Almost frantically, her hands clawed at his belt and pushed down the pants of his iconic suit as she lay down, hungry for more of him. “Stay,” she breathed but as she did, she heard a drunken knock on the door and he was gone. Throwing herself back against the pillow of the now empty bed, Becca had a breath before she went and opened the door to Billy and helped him to bed. 

For the rest of the night she lay next to him, now feeling the guilt of the two occasions that she had been with someone else. Wrapping her arms around her, she turned her back to Billy and watched the night grow into daylight not knowing what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short but it is the start of a lot of stuff that is going to happen to Becca.


	3. Chapter 3

In the days that followed, Becca had become reserved while trying her best to dissuade herself of the guilt she felt from the night the Homelander was in her room. It had seemed so unreal. She knew that she had felt his hand at her thigh and then his fingers inside her, even his voice but it had been such a fleeting moment that she was unsure if she had dreamt it or not. Still, the memory of her hands in his hair as she moved his head down and closer to her was so vivid that she knew it had to be a memory. It did not take much for her to convince herself that it was just a fantasy. Start with the basics. He was a superhero and all the way in New York while she was in Miami- three hours away by plane…or by flight and no doubt he would have better things to do there than follow her and her husband somewhere else. Why would he? They had one moment at a Christmas party that would stay between the two of them. While she had told him to stay, she was relieved that it had not progressed and was able to use that to try and rationalise away her guilt so that she could throw herself into making amends and being a better wife to a man who deserved so much better than what she did. The rest of the vacation was spent enjoying time with Billy, taking goofy pictures, and just enjoying each other in their time away from work and other obligations. It was nice and just what the two of them needed. Becca was able to push away recent memories and make new ones with Billy. As much as he did not like taking pictures, he was more than willing to take them after a bit of persuading. She had wanted to get use out of her polaroid style camera in some nostalgic attempt to be fun and have something fun to do. He liked it even if he tried to pretend, he did not or joked that they would make a scrapbook which made her like the little camera even more. By the time they returned to New York, she had forgotten about what happened and was completely recharged from the much-needed vacation. The entire time went by smoothly and blissfully with only one hiccup when the topic of children was unexpectedly brought up. Becca had always wanted them but Billy had not changed his mind and had been adamant that he would not be a father. The discussion took up a whole night with neither of them happy at the end of the conversation but it was not spoken of in the days that followed. Both chose not to bring it up again and focused on having a nice vacation. 

The time between arriving back and going back to work was only a day or two. The bad part of that meant that there was barely any time to unpack and get the house in order but the good part of that was that she had no choice but to delve straight into catching up with everything and the mountain of work that would keep her busy and her mind away from certain things. Certain people. Setting foot in the door she was not surprised to be summoned directly to Madelyn’s office. In her absence, she thought some things might slip through the cracks but was more than ready to get everything caught up. Walking into to Madelyn’s office, she was always surprised how light and warm the vibe was in her office. Greeting her was Madelyn’s bright smile and it truly was reassuring. There was a lot to admire about the woman in charge of superheroes. The determination, strength, and the ability to manage everything with such ease. Becca admired her and knew that she was respected back. “Did you have a nice vacation?” Madelyn asked as she took a seat on her sofa and gestured for Becca to join. Always with the niceties first and they always seemed genuine.

“I did. It seemed to have flown by but I enjoyed it. I am ready for work now. I am glad to be getting stuck into anything I have missed. Last night I cleared my inbox and got a start on a lot of the projects and some projections that I think would be interesting for you. Most of my research is based around the superheroes that do not take advantage of their social media platform and how we can change that to boost their points and our profits. I have made projections based on Maeve, Translucent…they do not seem to use their platforms at all. I know they will not be as active as Deep but it can be a good start to getting them out there a bit more. Make them _appear_ more accessible to their audiences.” Madelyn looked at Becca impressed. When Becca had first started at Vought, Madelyn had been the one to champion her and offer advice on the few times she had taken it. There were times when they had butted heads but there was always a mutual respect and understanding. When the news of her promotion broke, Becca had received congratulations from Madelyn before anyone else. For the next few minutes, they looked over Becca’s research and projections with Madelyn changing the areas that she had better input and more of insight to.

“This all looks fantastic, “Madelyn remarked as her eyes skimmed over the work before meeting Becca’s, “but what about Homelander?” A completely expected comment but Becca could not stop the blush that was creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. Madelyn noticed. She noticed everything. “Is that a problem?”

Composing herself as best she could, Becca smiled. It was not as convincing as she had hoped that it was but Madelyn was sure not to mention it. “I have started work on Homelanders but it isn’t in a place to show you just yet. Without his social media being active, he already gets the second number of interactions and engagements. The only one who surpasses him is Deep which is no surprise given how present he is.” She hoped that was enough to distract from the blush but Madelyn’s watchful eye was all over her.

“I’ve seen all those numbers. Homelander and I work close together but I want more of presence online for him. He’s obviously too busy saving lives to do all the technology side of things but that’s where you come in.” Excitement was radiating through Madelyn’s voice and Becca tried to hide her nerves. “Normally the two of us would come up with a plan together and then present it to him but he’s not like the Deep. He’s the leader of the Seven and wants some input of how things should go with his accounts so I think the two of you should get together and plan something out.” There was no hint of a suggestion with the comments made more of a demand than something to be suggested. Despite that, Madelyn had a way about her words that still had a friendly attitude. Becca knew that could change in a second but she had never been on Madelyn’s bad side or done anything to disappoint her boss.

Forcing a smile, Becca nodded in agreement. “I’ll get that arranged. I know he’s busy so it might take some time that I can speak with him but I’ll get something done.” As if timed, there was a knock at the door answered by a polite _come in_ from Madelyn. Walking through the door, Homelander was smiling in the same way she had seen him do to the many crowds he had spoken to and all the press the Seven had to do. That did not stop her heart from hammering nervously in her chest. As she looked for any sign that he was thinking about the last time he saw her, she could not see it. He was being polite and friendly but in a _we work together_ kind of way that was making her think that what happened was just a fantasy, a dream that was vivid and only that. A dream. Relief came over her.

“As you can see, I’ve taken care of that. I have advised Homelander the importance of your job and what you are doing and he agrees so we are going to get this done sooner rather than later. Now, if you two don’t mind I have a meeting with Mr Edgar.” A polite but clear message from Madelyn.

Rising from the sofa, Becca smoothed her skirt before she made for Madelyn’s door and was fully aware of the blonde God like superhero following her out and walking beside her as she made her way to the elevator. “So, are you free to over the social media strategy now?” he asked and sounded so neutral that calmed any nerves that she had. It seemed to confirm that it had all been in her head. She nodded and he smiled that same fake but very convincing smile. “If you do not mind, I’d rather do it in my office. There’s a lot more space and I understand that your new office isn’t ready.” A fact she was aware of before returning to work. Again, she nodded and uttered a polite agreement as the two of them headed to his penthouse in the Vought tower. The elevator ride went by in a moment with the time passed by some simple work pleasantries full of nothing more than basic co-worker civility and professionalism.

The elevator stopped and the two exited and took a few steps to his door which was politely held open for her. Civil, again. Relief came over her more and she was grateful for it. Stepping into his penthouse she was taken aback by the grandeur of it all. The massive bookshelves filled with books at the top of some stairs, a ceiling mural of the Seven descending from the clouds in a fresco style reminiscent of works in the Sistine Chapel, the whole right side of the wall painted in an American flag surrounded by statues and three beautiful floors to ceiling windows behind two large sofas at what looked to be a meeting area that doubled as a living space. Seeing her impressed look, Homelander grinned. “Not too shabby is it?” he remarked with humour.

“I think your meeting space could fit my whole apartment in it,” she chuckled. He took a seat in the said area and she joined him at the opposite end and took out her work laptop and some reports as well as other bits so that they could get a plan formed and get ready to work.

Any reservations she had faded into nothing as time ticked away and hours passed as they spent the morning planning to boost his online presence and get more engagements. “I think Madelyn will sign off on this. We have planned something you are comfortable with that is low cost to Vought and will boost your points. Vought’s profits will do the same but I’m sure she won’t need that explaining.” Summarising seemed to work a lot of the time so she started to pack things away but felt his eyes staring, looking her over. “Thank you for your time,” she said politely and getting ready to leave.

“No problem. Thanks for all you do.” He had rose from the sofa and was standing close to her and looked as if he was pondering something. Gently, his hands rested on her hips as he gently moved her towards him so they were just slightly touching. “I can’t stop thinking about Miami,” he remarked quietly. Her heart hammered against her chest as she knew the delusions, she fed herself about it not being real had shattered. “Your hands moving me closer to you, moving me deeper inside you and in my hair…” He trails off, kissing her deep and slow before stopping and looking at her but moving a hand down the front of her skirt and massaging the front of her. Eyes closed; a soft moan stifled its way out of her as she bit down on her bottom lip. “We’ve tried this before,” lips moved to her neck and she moved her head back, welcoming the kisses against her skin. “The party…” he pressed his lips against hers and pulled away to catch breath, “Miami…” then against her lips once more as his free hand moved to her hair and pulled the hairband out and tangled his hands in her loose her. “Come with me,” he breathed as he removed himself from her and walked to his sofa, extending his hand back to her.

Choices laid out before her and she knew what they would both be.

Leave the room and go back to work, never speaking of this again or take his hand and there would be no going back from it. She knew that, and part of her knew that some small part had wanted it. 

Taking his hand, she goes over to the sofa and sits next to him. He smiles at her and kisses her- gently at first before they become deeper. She returns the kiss, slowly at first and then she matches his. Homelanders hand is on her thigh and moves her one of her legs across his lap, trailing his hand up to her thigh before caressing up her ass. Lips press against Becca’s neck while his free hand fondles her breast with an eagerness and excitement before moving to jaw as a finger glides against her jaw. The movements are soft and precise as he glides across her face and slides his thumb into her moth as she sucks it. Becca’s eyes are closed as she sucks his thumb and masses his penis through his pants. Homelander cannot take it and with excitement he pulls his pants down eagerly egged on with the feeling of her hand guiding his to her hair. He is fully engorged and hard as he can be. Becca sees this and takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down to take him all in. She swallows him all the while he is tracing his finger down her spine until it gets to her ass and teases down her skirt. Homelander throws his head back with a moan but pulls Becca up with him and crashes his lips into hers, his tongue going into her mouth. Making sure he stays hard, her hands do not leave his cock as they move up and down his shaft, teasing at his thigh for a second before going back. Swinging her legs over his, she is facing him as she is on his lap but hovering slightly as her hands do all the work. Thinking he should do the same, he moves his fingers inside her, making sure she is steady by holding the small of her back. They massage each other rhythmically with matching hitched breath before he guides his cock inside her with a quick gasp from her as he enters her. His eyes are fascinated by the sight of her bouncing on him and he feels her tighten around him. Homelander traces a finger down her back and stops at her hole to make circles around it before both of his hands grab her ass and squeeze. They move faster, rolling into each other as they clasp their hands on the top of the sofa cushions. With every movement he sees her breasts bounce through her shirt and it makes him moan. The two of them release soft pleasurable moans as they slow to catch their breath but keep turning into each other. His muscled arms wrap around her, pulling her close to him. Pressed tightly against each other, they can feel every movement as he thrusts into her as she moves her hips into him. Steadying herself, she can feel pleasurable quivers up and down her body and inside her. Throwing her head back, Becca tries to stop any noise that comes out but cannot help it. It spurs him on. Lacing her hands around his neck the sound of flesh banging against each other becomes louder as they move faster. He cannot get enough of her so he hold her hips to help move deeper and deeper into her. Arching her back as she moans, Becca practically throws her head back and he catches sight of her breasts bouncing again. Again, and again, they roll and thrust and bounce with each movement making them moan and breathe pleasure. Becca notices that his eyes have not left her chest but she says nothing on it. When his hands pull her breasts out of her bra he focuses on her movements and how full she feels with him inside her. Hungrily he presses his lips to the skin on her breast as he sucks long and hard as he comes inside her. That does not stop him as he continues with her breast, licking her skin between kisses and sucks until she comes a little while after. Movements wind down and Becca removes herself from his lap and sits silently on the sofa, pulling her legs close. Catching his breath, he turns to face her and smiles with delight. “We should have done that in Miami,” he breathes with a smug and satisfied grin that she does not return. “Or the Christmas party.” Those two memories came flooding back to her with the knowledge that she can no longer live in her delusion that nothing happened.

“I have to go,” she mumbles as she collects her things and hastily leaves the room. Outside, she tries to compose herself in the hallway but knows it is no use. After a minute, she leaves and composes herself in the bathroom before trying to get through the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long. I've already got the other chapters planned and they will explore Beccas life with Ryan and throughout season 2.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing anything smut like so please give any feedback! I'll be continuing this on and be exploring after the party and the rest of season 1.


End file.
